1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for controlling a built-in microphone of a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method in which a built-in microphone of a portable terminal is controlled such that, when a call connection event occurs for call reception/origination in the portable terminal connected with an earphone without a microphone, an output audio signal is output to the connected earphone and an input audio signal is received through the built-in microphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the rapid development of portable terminals, a mobile phone providing wireless voice call and data exchange is regarded as a necessity of life. Conventional portable terminals have generally been regarded as portable devices providing wireless calls. However, along with technical advances and introduction of the wireless Internet, portable terminals are now used for many purposes in addition to telephone calls or schedule management. For example, images can be captured by using a digital camera included in a portable terminal. Further, the portable terminal provides a variety of functions such as watching a satellite broadcasting program, games, Web surfing using the wireless Internet, watching video, listening to music, e-mail services, and so on.
In particular, a headset may be used to receive services in a public place by using a portable terminal capable of playing back video and music. When launched, the portable terminal generally includes a headset so that a user can receive music and audio services through a speaker included in the headset. In addition, when a call is made by call connection, a call service can be provided by receiving user's voice through a microphone included in the headset.
However, as high-quality sound can be provided with the continued development of the portable terminal, users are generally no longer satisfied with the quality of sound provided through the headset included in the portable terminal. Thus, such a user must additionally purchase a device for outputting high-quality sound according to personal preference.
In general, the output device purchased by the user is an earphone without a microphone. In this case, when a call connection event occurs for call reception/origination in a state that the earphone without the microphone is connected to the conventional portable terminal, in order to make a call, the earphone connected to the portable terminal has to be disconnected. In addition, the user inconveniently has to take off the earphone from his or her ear. That is, to achieve the high-quality sound, the user has to experience inconvenience during a call connection.